Vs. Wigglytuff
Vs. Wigglytuff is the second episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 8/2/2016. Story Steven’s yacht pulls up to port on Pacifidlog Island, as Brendan leaps off the yacht, sprinting off. Ian, Wingull, Misty and Max disembark slowly, Misty pouting as she stares at Brendan in the distance. Misty: And I thought Ian got excited for gym battles. Max: Considering the registration time is almost over, he’d better run. Steven: I’m just glad I got you guys here in time. Let Brendan know that I wish him the best of luck. Ian: You’re not staying? Steven: No. While you guys achieve your dreams, I have some things I need to do. Take care. Steven pulls out of port, sailing off. Max and Misty wave at him in the distance, while Ian turns away, walking inland. Brendan is running through the town, when he bumps into a girl, knocking both of them over. The girl has reddish hair, wearing a green jacket with a pink skirt. Erica: Hey! Watch it! Brendan: Sorry, but I’m in a hurry here. Erica: Oh, and that’s an excuse on knocking a sweet innocent girl over? I don’t think so! Brendan: Look, if I had time, I’d love to find out how lovely a girl you are, but right now I’ve, Erica: Hitting on me now? You’ve got a lot of nerve! Just wait till my boyfriend finds out! Brendan: Oh, I don’t have time for this! Brendan gets up and runs off, re-knocking Erica over in the process. Erica: That’s it! You’re toast! End Scene The next day, Brendan leads the way to the contest hall, followed by Ian, Wingull, Misty and Max. Brendan is walking confidentially, while Max looks like he has doubt. Max: You know that you can’t afford any mistakes this time, right? Juan said that this was the last contest before the Grand Festival. Which means you have to win to get into it. Brendan: Oh, relax Max! Considering this small island, it’ll be a cinch to win! They enter the contest hall, which is littered with coordinators, most of them fidgety and panicking. Misty: What’s with all these coordinators? Ian: I’d guess they’re all in the same situation as Brendan. One ribbon away from the Grand Festival. Brendan: (Nervously) If this many of them have four ribbons, that means they’re all pretty good. Erica: There he is, Joshua! Brendan turns, as Erica marches at him, leading a guy with green hair and a varsity jacket towards him. Joshua looks angry, getting in Brendan’s face. Joshua: You’re the punk that went messing with my girl? Brendan: Messing with? No, no! I accidentally bumped into her when, Joshua: And then, you proceeded to hit on her, if she interpreted correctly. Brendan: Well, I wouldn’t have if I knew, Joshua: So you admit it. Well, let’s get one thing clear. She’s not just some pretty girl that you can try and charm. She’s my girlfriend. Brendan: I got it, I got it! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a contest to win. Joshua: Good luck with that. Cause I’ll be the one to win it. Brendan: You’re joking. Joshua: And here I thought you’d be the funny guy. Joshua walks off, as Erica pulls an eyelid down as she sticks her tongue out at Brendan. She goes to catch up with Joshua, Brendan stunned. Brendan: Did anyone catch what just happened? Misty: You flirted with a girl with a tough looking boyfriend? Max: Your natural charm has earned you a rival for this contest? Ian: You made things interesting for yourself. Brendan: Yeah. So much for an easy contest. That guy looked like he was out for blood. Vivian is standing on the stage, with Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy on the judge panel. Ian, Misty and Max are in the audience. Vivian: Welcome, everyone, to the Pacifidlog Contest! Today, we have a wide array of coordinators prepared to show their stuff for you today! Today, we have three judges with us! First, the Director of the Contest Committee, Mr. Contesta! One of the heads of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo! And last but not least, our very own Nurse Joy! And now, I present to you our first coordinator of the day! Erica goes out onto the stage, waving her hands to the crowd. Erica: Hello, everyone! I’d like to introduce, Wigglytuff! Erica throws a Pokéball, choosing Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff: Wiggly! Erica: Now, show off your delicate Sing! Wigglytuff: (Singing) Wig-a-ly-tuff. Wigglytuff keeps singing, several yellow musical notes flowing out of its mouth, circling the stage. Erica: Now, Gyro Ball! Wigglytuff spins like a top, a silver ring forming. The notes of Sing ebb and flow with the ring, its pitch shifting from high to low. The crowd cheers for this, as Misty and Max look worried. Misty: That girl is good. Max: An excellent performance right off the bat. I have a bad feeling about this contest. Persian uses a Growl attack, while an Azumarill spins with Water Sport. Rhydon uses Horn Drill, Slugma uses Flame Burst, Shroomish uses Spore, and Cacnea uses Sandstorm. Mightyena Crunches a log in half, while a Jynx use Blizzard. Abra uses Safeguard, Corsola uses Mirror Coat, while Aipom juggles several balls. Delcatty uses Heal Bell, as a Trapinch uses Fissure. Vivian: And now, we have Brendan! Brendan walks out, wielding his Net Ball. Brendan: Gorebyss, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws the Pokéball, choosing Gorebyss. Gorebyss: Goree. Brendan: Whirlpool, let’s start it off! Gorebyss’ eyes glow, as it shimmers light blue, the energy forming above Gorebyss into a Whirlpool tower. Gorebyss floats up in the center of the Whirlpool. Brendan: Now, shift it to your Aqua Ring! The water from Whirlpool forms into rings, as they all circle around Gorebyss. Gorebyss glows from the healing energy of the Aqua Ring. Brendan: Now, dazzle them with your Iron Defense! Gorebyss shimmers an iron color with Iron Defense, as it glows from the healing Aqua Ring. This resonates with Aqua Ring, the iron coloring shining like the sun. Vivian: Oh, my! What a twist to Brendan’s usual style! He has completely taken us by surprise with a beautiful and breathtaking performance! Brendan: Great job, Gorebyss. Gorebyss: Byss. Brendan returns Gorebyss, as he walks off stage. Joshua walks out next, Brendan staying in the hallway. Brendan: Let’s see what you’ve got, jock. Vivian: Now, for the last coordinator of the performance round! Give it up, for Pacifidlog’s own Joshua! Joshua: Go, Houndoom! Joshua throws a Pokéball, choosing Houndoom with long horns. Houndoom: Hou! Joshua: Howl, to Thunder Fang! Houndoom Howls to the sky, then his fangs spark with electricity, the size of the Thunder Fang growing. He bites in the air, releasing several sparks of electricity. Joshua: Now, Nasty Plot to Flamethrower! Houndoom lets a howl up, powering himself up as he uses Flamethrower, its power growing as he uses it. Vivian: Look at that growing attack! What a show! Afterwards, the coordinators are in the staging area, anxiously awaiting for Vivian to reveal the results. Erica and Joshua are talking, Erica happy. Erica: And we’ll be the top two! And they’ll see our combos and our love and declare both of us the winners! Joshua: Yes, of course. But if only one of us can win, I hope it’s you. Erica: And I hope it’s you! Brendan: And I hope you put a sock in it! Erica and Joshua give Brendan an angry glare. Brendan: Your lovey-dovey talk is making me sick. Joshua: Why don’t you just go… Vivian: (On TV) And we’re back! And the final results are in! The trainer faces appear on the screen. Brendan is first, Erica is second, while Joshua is fifth. Joshua: Really? Brendan: I guess flexing your muscles isn’t enough to get a high score. Joshua: Oh, you’re so going to get it next round. Brendan: Bring it. End Scene Brendan’s Gorebyss traps Rhydon in a Whirlpool, taking down that coordinator’s points. Erica’s Wigglytuff uses Gyro Ball to push through Jynx’s Blizzard attack. Houndoom uses Thunder Fang on Persian, and Delcatty strikes Mightyena with Double Slap. Vivian: And now, we have Brendan vs. Joshua! Brendan: Been waiting for this! Go, Gorebyss! Don’t fail me now! Joshua: Houndoom, go! The two choose their Pokémon. Brendan: Gorebyss, Whirlpool! Joshua: Nasty Plot to Flamethrower! Gorebyss forms Whirlpool, firing it at Houndoom. Houndoom howls for Nasty Plot, as he breathes Flamethrower to evaporate the Whirlpool. Both trainers lose points, Brendan losing more. Joshua: Now, Howl to Thunder Fang! Houndoom Howls to the sky, and forms Thunder Fang. He charges at Gorebyss. Brendan: Iron Defense, then Whirlpool! Gorebyss clenches up with Iron Defense, Thunder Fang striking it and doing little damage. Whirlpool forms around the two of them, washing Houndoom back. The electricity from the Thunder Fang electrocutes Houndoom, it unable to move inside the Whirlpool. Joshua’s points drop drastically. Vivian: Just like that, Joshua suffers a heavy blow! It’ll be difficult, if not impossible for him to pull back after that! Brendan: Gorebyss, use this chance for Aqua Ring. Gorebyss uses Aqua Ring, it healing Gorebyss. Joshua’s points drop. Joshua: Houndoom! Get free with Flamethrower! Houndoom uses Flamethrower, evaporating through Whirlpool. Houndoom lands, when Gorebyss fires another Whirlpool, trapping Houndoom again. Joshua’s points are depleted, as the timer buzzes. Vivian: And it’s over! Brendan makes an easy win off that one! Brendan: Well, that’s that. Joshu: I lost already?! You’re strong, that’s for sure. But you won’t be able to beat Erika. Brendan: We’ll see. Erica’s Wigglytuff uses Sing to put Delcatty asleep, giving her the win. Vivian: Now, the final battle! Brendan vs. Erica! Brendan and Erica meet in the center of the field, to shake hands. Brendan: Hey. I really am sorry about knocking you over yesterday. I was just trying to make sure that I registered for this contest in time. Erica: And you flirting with me? Brendan: I’m sorry on that note too. Joshua’s a good guy, and he’s lucky to have you. Erica: Huh? Oh. Uh, thanks. But I still have to beat you, to avenge Joshua’s defeat. Brendan: (Smiling) I’m looking forward to it. The two shake hands, the crowd cheering. They take their positions, as they draw their Pokéballs. Brendan: Gorebyss, don’t fail me now! Erica: Wigglytuff! The two choose their Pokémon, ready for battle. Brendan: Start with Whirlpool! Erica: Wigglytuff, Hyper Voice! Gorebyss fires Whirlpool, as Wigglytuff screams, releasing several transparent sound waves, which cause the Whirlpool to explode. Water molecules float in the air, Brendan’s points going down. Brendan: Quick, Aqua Ring! Gorebyss uses Aqua Ring, gathering the water molecules to use. Gorebyss is healed, as Erica’s points go down. Erica: I knew you were going to try that! And in case you didn’t know, water transmits sound waves! Wigglytuff, use Sing! Wigglytuff uses Sing, several musical notes float towards Gorebyss. Brendan: Oh, I’m well familiar with it. Can’t have a training session with Loudred without it. Gorebyss, Whirlpool! Gorebyss shoots Whirlpool, which spirals like top first at Wigglytuff. The Sing attack is caught in the Whirlpool, the sound drowned out. Wigglytuff is caught in Whirlpool, though breaks out with Hyper Voice straight away. Both trainers lose points. Ian: Hyper Voice, huh? Not a bad move. Erica: Wigglytuff, use Play Nice! Wigglytuff goes in, grabbing Gorebyss by the nose. Wigglytuff dances side to side with Gorebyss, Brendan’s points dropping. Gorebyss looks like it’s having fun. Vivian: I don’t think I’ve ever seen that move! Erica: That’s cause I named it! The alternative to the Fairy move Play Rough! Max: A Fairy type move? Ian: The Wigglytuff family is part Fairy. Misty: Really? Wow. Brendan: What are you doing, Gorebyss? Get serious! Erica: It’s distracted! Use Gyro Ball! Brendan: Confusion! Wigglytuff spins for Gyro Ball, as Gorebyss uses Confusion on it, lifting it into the air, the attack missing. Erica’s points drop down. Erica: We can still hit you! Hyper Voice! Brendan: Whirlpool! Wigglytuff keeps spinning, releasing Hyper Voice. Gorebyss forms Whirlpool, spinning in the same direction as Gyro Ball, the speed increasing. Hyper Voice begins breaking out from Whirlpool, when it shatters. Brendan’s points drop, but Wigglytuff stops spinning, its eyes spinning. Vivian: And it looks like Wigglytuff is dizzy! Erica: Huh? Brendan: Slam it down! And wash it back with Whirlpool! Gorebyss uses Confusion to slam Wigglytuff to the ground, as it fires Whirlpool, washing Wigglytuff back. Erica’s points drop, as time runs out. Vivian: That’s it! This contest is pretty close. But the winner is, The points are examined, revealing Brendan having more points. Vivian: Brendan! Brendan: Yes! Erica: AW! I was so close! Brendan: Maybe next time. But for now, I am going on to the Grand Festival! The ending ceremony occurs, Mr. Contesta awarding Brendan his ribbon. Mr. Contesta: Here you are, Brendan. And I look forward to seeing your performance in the Grand Festival. Brendan: Thank you sir. I’ll go and win it! Main Events * Brendan wins the Pacifidlog Town contest, earning his fifth ribbon and allowing him to enter the Grand Festival. * Steven leaves the group. Characters * Brendan * Ian * Misty * Max * Steven Stone * Erica * Joshua * Vivian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Coordinators Pokémon * Gorebyss (Brendan's) * Wingull (Ian's) * Wigglytuff (Erica's) * Houndoom (Joshua's) * Persian * Azumarill * Rhydon * Slugma * Shroomish * Cacnea * Mightyena * Jynx * Abra * Corsola * Aipom * Delcatty * Trapinch Trivia * This episode features more Pokémon competing than previous contests. This is due to more competitors competing to earn their final ribbon. * This episode went through many changes in episode title and main rival. Due the episode Vs. Jynx being used already, Erica was originally going to use Delcatty. This was changed when the title Vs. Delcatty was used for a different episode. Then, I thought of naming it Vs. Exploud, where Joshua would be Brendan's main rival and wield an Exploud. That was dropped to use the title in a later episode. In the idea where Joshua got an Exploud, Erica got a Wigglytuff to keep with a sound theme, making the final change to the episode. ** Joshua still has a sound theme with his Houndoom. ** Both Jynx and Delcatty appear to honor Erica's anime appearance and the initial idea for the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Hoenn Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan